


“Kingdom hearts” Gates reopened

by TechnovoreX



Series: Framed future [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Borrowed this lol, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Found, i love this au, maybe smut, reacquired love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: I just love the idea of this AU. So Kairi is supposed to marry a powerful Emperor, but what happenes during the time she meets him.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Framed future [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427959
Kudos: 3





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SoKai Week Prompt Repository](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061446) by [Shire_Folk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire_Folk/pseuds/Shire_Folk). 



Based on shire_folk Royalty AU

It’s been two years since Sora was cast out king Ansem’s Land. By now both of them were 18 and Kairi was still single. 

Ansem knew his daughter was in pain, but it was almost impossible. Kairi was a princess and Sora was now a title less man. He tried to find noble males to wed her with, but she rejected all of them. Only Sora stayed in her heart.

As months passed, her heart continued to yearn for his return. To be in his arms again. Crown prince Ienzo and her sister Naminé, now a duchess of another kingdom visited her a lot and tried to cheer her up. But to no avail.

But one fateful day......

“You’re majesty you must hide” a knight said. Outside the sounds of explosions and people screaming rang through the air”. “What is happening?!” The king demanded.

“Invaders. But there not normal, they have these powerful weapons and magic!” He reported. They were confused “Magic? That’s impossible!” Ansem denied. Then Argus, the captain of the royal guard ran up and knelt down.

“But it is true my lord. They throw fire and ice like it is nothing”. Ansem gritted his teeth, current Kairi, Ienzo, Naminé and her husband Riku (who were visiting) wore despaired expressions.

“We already sent our knights, but they’re decimating our forces. They’re slaughtering them like sheep”. 

Outside.....

Their kingdoms knights had no chance. Invaders from a distant land, donning hooded ink black cloaks wielding odd weapons were killing soldiers left and right. Whole platoons were wiped out by a single invader. 

This kingdom had not chance. The invaders zipped around like lightning, slicing people in half. But they oddly left most of them alive, albeit without an arm or a leg.

“Let’s go your majesties. Your safety’s the upmost importance”. The captain of the knights was about to escort them to a safe room, but the ceiling exploded. Collapsing and dropping debris.

The exits were blocked by tuned, and the captain was pinned under some stones. “We’re trapped! What are we supposed to do” namine exclaimed, hyperventilating and putting a hand to her chest. 

“Naminé calm down. Let’s think rationally” Riku said, easing his wife by rubbing her back. She eventually calmed down and started breathing normally.

Suddenly 3 people wearing black cloaks of varying sizes dropped down from above and landed flawlessly on their feet. Ienzo, Ansem and riku’s quickly stood in front of the girls, who stood behind them in fear.

Kairi protecting her older sister. Their appearance was odd. Their cloaks hugged their bodies tightly, showing off their strong physiques. And their faces were obscured by, what one would call complete darkness.

In their hands they held odd weapons, the tallest had pointed shoulders and held a large sword with serrated blades, the second largest held 2 blades, one white the other black. The last and the shortest, presumably a female from their stature held a white sword with a purple and red shield.

“Ah. If it isn’t king Ansem. Good day your majesty” the tallest greeted. A three of them bowed to him, but it was more of a bow before a dance. “Who dares invade my kingdom” Ansem demanded.

“We hail from the Domain of Hearts, under the rule of Emperor Sky” he explained. “He wishes to expand his rule. So we must extinguish other Royals and nobles” the second tallest sneered.

Their eyes widened, Extinguish? As in kill?! The tallest raised his blade “unfortunately, you 5 fit the criteria”. Suddenly his blade was engulfed by black flames, fear envelops them as they experienced magic before their very eyes, but not the easy they wanted it to.

“Run!” Ansem shouted. But the tallest disappeared then reappeared right in front of king Ansem. He chuckled then kicked the king in the chest, launching him into his own throne.

“Father!” The prince and princesses called. But all 3 figures disappeared, and reappeared in different places. The female reappeared holding her sword against Ienzo’s throat, the second male appeared in front of Naminé and Riku pointing his blades to them.

The last appeared pressing his boot to Ansem’s chest, the tip of his sword resting beneath Ansem’s chin. “Tsk tsk tsk. It seems the great king Ansem is nothing but a weak plebeian” he chuckled.

The king gulped. “Time to die” he roared. All of the black cloaked figures raised their weapons. Ienzo raised his arms while Riku shielded namine. “Father!!” Kairi called, running to him.

He saw he coming “No Kairi. Don’t!” He cried. She draped herself over her father, in an attempt to save him “Die as well. Princess”. Then they Brought their swords down, they all closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable, but nothing happened.

No pain, no screaming, nothing happened. The nobles opened their eyes to see the invaders holding their swords just inches away from them. Suddenly they drew their weapons back, the tallest pressed his index and middle fingers to his ear.

“My liege. Are you sure?” He nodded and started walking away “yes. Yes of course, I understand” he lowered his arm and sighed. “Fix it!” He commanded. The other 2 cloaked figures bowed, all 3 of them raised their weapons “restorga!” They chanted.

What could only be described as a miracle the rubble and debris began to float up. slowly the stone returned to its rightful place and began to repair the ceiling and walls. Pillars that were knocked down were standing up right and the shattered stained glass patched themselves up.

But when some stones were lifted, The captain of the knights Argus was revealed. Blood seeped out from him mouth and his lower half was crushed, his legs crippled and crushed. “Argus!” Ansem called, running over to check on him. A few knights came in through the door, they surrounded the 3 intruders and grouped around their captain.

“I’m sorry my liege. I couldn’t protect you Ack!” He apologized, hacking up blood. “Argus! Don’t talk” his king commanded. The tallest intruder rolled his eyes “oh enough of this” he complained. He raised his sword “Curaga” he chanted.

With the unholy sound of flesh and bone forcing itself together, Argus’s wounds were healed. In disbelief he patted his chest before moving his legs “I’m, healed? B-but how?” He questioned. They all turned to the intruder who healed him “look if we can fix a broken castle, we can heal a few broken bones”.

He turned to the others “time to go”. They nodded and grouped up, but the other knights present drew their swords or bared their spears at them “halt! Drop your weapons and put your hands up” the knights ordered. The intruders stood silently at them.

“Seriously?” The tallest said unamused. “You attacked our kingdom. Furthermore you attack royalty, we must detain you”. They all sighed “look, we literally destroyed half of your kingdom earlier before fixing it and healing your people. You think we’d just drop our weapons just because you asked” the tallest said.

The knight was about to talk back but the 3 invaders disappeared. Nothing dramatic, they just faded out of the room like a mirage. Ansem sighed exhausted “to think there is a land that could have destroyed us in less than a day”. Ienzo put a hand on his fathers shoulder consoling him.

Curiously Kairi left the throne room and went outside. Everything looked exactly the same, scratch that. Everything look better, the buildings and even the castle it self looked brand new. Must have been their magic. But Kairi wondered, why had they stopped when they had to chance to end their royal family. 

And that, was going to haunt her in her sleep.

The next day.....

“Greeting your highness. I am an envoy from the domain of hearts” he bowed “my name is Kumo”. The king look down from his throne, while his children peered from behind a pillar. The king gulped “w-what is your purpose for coming here” he asked, trying to compose himself.

“From the orders from my emperor, I have been sent to give you an invitation” Kumo said, holding out an envelope with a red wax seal. Ansem nodded and a servant retrieved the letter, opening it and handing it to his king. 

Dear King Ansem. I would like to form an alliance with you. You will benefit greatly from it. Come to my land within three days, and we shall treat you as a guest for the duration of your stay. It is north west of your land. We shall confer on the matter when we meet face to face. You may bring your children and a limit of 13 guards.

-sincerely Emperor Sky

Ansem gulped. He lowered the letter and pinched the bridge of his nose, was he really debating this. If this Emperor Sky has the military power to destroy a kingdo... no a country, then his land must be thriving greatly. He sighed “tell your king we accept his offer”.

Kumo stood “understood. My lord with be delighted”. He bowed again “I wish you a dutiful day” Kumo said. Then he disappeared from the room, like those three from yesterday.

King Ansem slumped down in his throne “Father, are you alright?” Namine asked. He groaned “to think that there is a man in this world with this kind of power. This is difficult, unless i can make an alliance with their king our land is in constant danger of an attack”.

He looked to his servant “ready my carriage. I shall leave at once” he commanded. “Yes your majesty” he said and ran off. Ansem also ordered some other servants to pack five days worth of clothing. But before Ansem could board his carriage, Kairi was running while holding her dress up “Father wait!” She called.

“What is it daughter?” He asked. “Let us accompany you” she said. He shook his head “Kairi. I will not risk your safety by bringing you into an unknown kingdom”. “But father”. 

“No buts. Kairi I care for you. You are a princess, but more importantly you are my daughter, your safety is top priority”. Kairi looked saddened, but her siblings came up “Father. Kairi is right, you yourself are risking your life” namine said. “Indeed. Father regardless, if he rejects the alliance our kingdom will be in constant danger of invasions” Ienzo added.

He looked at his children, they were all determined. He sighed “alright” he complied reluctantly. He ordered for two more carriages and for them to pack 5 days worth of clothing. Surprisingly Naminé’s husband duke Riku joined as well, thinking that his land could also benefit from this alliance.

A while later.......

Namine was riding with her husband while Kairi rode with her older brother. She was leaning against the window with her arm propped up against her face. “Kairi. Are you alright?” He asked.

She sighed “Brother. I’m afraid for our kingdom. They had so much power, I was so afraid”. Ienzo understood, he felt the same as her sister. But he felt there was something else going on, something he thinks is correct.

“Kairi. Are you worried about Sora?” He asked. She paled and froze, he was right on the spot. She drew her lips into a thin line “yes brother, I’m just worried. I just miss him a lot. But, What if Sora’s forgotten about me, what if he’s already married, what if he’s dead!!” Kairi cried, tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

Ienzo was shocked, but he understood the pain she felt. “It’s okay Kairi. Personally I believe he’s alive and thinking about you”. She sniffled and rubbed her face “really?”. “I’m positive” he reassured.

She calmed down then returned to mindlessly gazing out the window. But something caught her attention. Out side In the distance looked to be a mountain, just a couple miles in their direction. “What is that?” she asked herself.

Once they got closer, she realized 2 things. One, it was a castle and two, it was enormous. From this time of day it bathed the ground in shadows. But between the castle and them, stood a large 50 meter wall that stood tall and strong. The carriages stopped once we were at the gates. 

“Please state your name” a guard asked. He was dressed head to toe in armour, but it looked more for style than actual protection. “King Ansem of Radiant Gardens and his children” he answered. The knight nodded “greeting your majesty. Can you please wait a moment for your assigned escorts”. Ansem nodded back, and they waited. Within seconds, 5 people of varying sizes wearing black coat appeared. They ushered the carriages passed the inspection gate.

What they saw inside was astounding.

Passed those walls were beautiful buildings. The streets were made of shimmering silver cobblestone, the grass was an emerald green with vibrant flourishing flowers, the houses were made of rich mahogany wood and white bricks, and small aqua ducts and fountains flowing with crystal clear water. It was amazing.

“Wow!” Kairi said in awe. Ienzo was in a similar state. The carriages came to a halt, they got a knock on their door “Crown prince and princess Kairi. We shall walk by foot now” a knight of their kingdom informed. The got up, the knight helped Kairi down while Ienzo helped himself. Once they were outside they realized more things.

The air was cool, complimenting the bright warm sun. The air smell of freshly baked goods and sweets, and they could she the shops bustling with people. And the people of this kingdom themselves had a certain presence to them. Each person looked happy and without fear, especially the children and the elderly. 

Suddenly a young girl with dark brown hair, wearing a yellow sundress and maroon slippers came up to Kairi. She smiled and held up a bouquet of roses “here” she insisted. “Those are for me?” Kairi asked surprised. The girl nodded excitedly, Kairi smiled and accepted the Roses. She brought it to her nose and inhaled, taking in the sweet scent.

“Thank you so much” the princess said. The girl smiled and laughed, it reminded her of Sora. Then the mysterious girl took off, leaving the princess slightly confused. But before she could dwell on the matter, her brother brought her out of her revere “Kairi. It’s time to go”. “Oh! Right” she said embarrassed.

Kairi and her brother grouped up with the rest of her family and her assigned guards. In front of them and her father stood the black float figures. “Greetings your majesty” they all bowed “our king thanks you for accepting his proposal. we welcome you to our kingdom”. They nodded “please follow us while we direct your coachmen to our storage area”.

So the king and his entourage followed their guides. Going further into their kingdom they started to take in their surroundings. Not only had they passed by shops, restaurants and a couple houses, they also saw churches, schools and hospitals. “Our kingdom has been prosperous for several generations. Ever since our previous emperor’s rule we have never experienced any dire hardships”.

“We have never experienced a famine, drought or massive invasion in over 50 years” one of their guides explained. That made Ienzo curious “who was the previous emperor, if I may ask”. With out looking back a female answered “Ianis Vita Fulgrim. He has been our ruler for 90 years after his father died abruptly”.

They were shocked “he lived for 90 years?!”. “Indeed. At the ripe old age of 137. Our life expectancy went from 73 years old to 100 years old” they answered. This was shocking, not only was this kingdom beautiful and teaming with resources. But they could live much longer, this kingdom was amazing.

Eventually they came to a oddly shaped building. “Please step inside” the tallest said, opening the door. Ansem and his people walked inside to see a well furnished Cafe with an odd amount of windows. “Please make yourself comfortable”. They nodded and took their seats, and at that moment servants came out and served desserts, tea and sandwiches to their guest, then they promptly left.

Feeling a little peckish from their ride, they accepted their hospitality. “Why this tea is exquisite. It’s very aromatic and has a deep flavour” Kairi praised. “Well we are happy you enjoy our tea, princess Kairi” the tallest said.

Suddenly the room they were in shook. They jolted up and the knight held their swords prepared “what is this?” They questioned. The tallest black cloak held his hands up defensively “don’t worry. We’re just going to the main castle” he explained.

Suddenly the room jerked and began to move? They looked outside to see they were moving up. “We’re moving?!” Kairi exclaimed. “Indeed. We call this a elevator cafe. This is used for nobles from other lands to transport them safely to the castle” they explained. This kingdom was really something, they had so many useful and convenient tools.

“So please. Enjoy the food and the view while we wait to get to our destination”. Every one calmed down and continued to relax. Kairi took a seat near the windows, it was really beautiful from this view. The place they were previously looked so radiant compared to their kingdom, maybe they should have been called radiant Gardens.

But something piqued her interest “May I ask a question”. “No need to ask Princess. What is on your mind”. She nodded “well why do the buildings look different as we go up?”. It was true, the houses and shops of white stone and rich wood were replace by cottages, then by houses of silver and oak. “Our kingdom has levels. The higher your ranking or the quality of your work puts you higher on the list”.

He motioned to the houses they passed “Higher nobles like dukes and marquises, servants of the castle and high quality craftsmen live closer to the castle so the king can call for them easily” he explained. Kairi oh’d and nodded, “but everyone in a certain profession is taught the same. It just depends on what they want to specialize in”.

“For instance we have different tailors for male and female clothing”. “So one can live closer to the castle if they have a high standing?” Ansem questioned. “Indeed your majesty”. Then the room jerked again as they came to a halt “oh. We have arrived. We must not keep our king waiting” one of the other black coats said.

The tallest offered his hand to Kairi, which she took and they escorted their guest outside. Once they saw the castle, they realized how beautiful it was. Much larger than theirs it was constructed of gold, silver, red tiles, marble, and strong wood. It’s design was so intricate, looking like golden plants grew along the outer walls and frames.

There were flower beds and shrubs alike, shaped into different symbols. Suddenly another large figure in a black coat came through the front doors. He had pointed shoulders and his sleeves hugged his muscled arms. “You’re earlier than expected, but it’s not something to dwell on. Let’s go meet his majesty” he said. Their guest obliged and followed them inside.

Like the outside the inside of the castle was as beautiful. Red velvet carpets with golden trims, portraits of what seemed to be nobles hung on the walls with golden frames, pots of flowers, occasional suit of knight armour and an occasional servant going around doing their job.

Then they stood in front of large golden double doors. The left was designed with a heavenly feel with wings and angels, while the right had a hellish feel with horns and demons. They shivered at the design, the door was at least 15 meters tall. Suddenly the tall black coat stopped and turned around “even if you’re a king of another land, I should warn you. You have to kneel or else he will feel insulted. The last time that happened....” he paused.

They looked at him concerned. He cleared his throat “well, the kingdom of Hollow bastion was destroyed”. They shivered, they knew of his military power, so they wouldn’t dare to anger him. “Thank you for the warning” Ansem said. The black coat waved his hand dismissively. He pushed on the doors and revealed the throne room. Inside was a sight to behold.

pillars of more gold and marble, more portraits of what they assumed were royalty, pedestals of beautiful and intricate ornaments and suits of beautiful armour on display. Each had horns and weird shiny black pieces on their helmets, but their beauty also held powerful strength in their designs. Each held a peculiar weapon, most of them recognize as swords.

Their escorts walked in front of their guest and knelt down “We greet our Emperor Lord Sky. May the heavens bend to thy will” they said. They looked confused. In front of them they expected a man with a crown seated on his throne, but they only saw a large statue. It was sitting on a throne, but it was too large for a normal person to even sit in. And the statue looked similar to the armours, it was red, gold and platinum. A black face piece, with symbols and protrusions that resembled a crown. 

It was enormous and quite bulky, looking more suited for heavy hits or weapons. With its large round shoulders and puffed out chest. If it were to be standing it would have been at least 13 meters. Kairi felt something tap against her hand, she looked down to see a small child with blue eyes and pale blonde hair. He kinda looked like namine, “you need to kneel” he said in a harsh whisper. 

Kairi looked at him confused but she relented and bowed down. The mysterious child quickly ran off, wow 2 times in a row. “Kairi! What are you doing?!” Ienzo questioned in a whisper. But before she could have answered, a loud booming voice rang throughout the room. “Seems to be that the princess has more manners than her father”.

The king and his followers eyes widened, where did that voice come from. From the corner of her eye she spotted that boy again. He was pointing in the direction of the statue of the throne. Confused Kairi looked up, and her eyes bulged out of her head like her father and sibling. Their blood went cold, their breathing halted and they froze.

The statue was leaning to its left with its arm propping up its head. Suddenly it moved and held the arms of the Throne tightly. Then it pushed itself up to its full height, towering over them and casting an intimidating shadow. Standing tall like a mountain, they realized metallic tendril like ropes hung from under his shoulders. “Kneel” it said. 

King Ansem and his people quickly dropped to the floor and bowed before it. The room stood silent for a while, the menacing atmosphere preventing them from moving.

Sweat rolled down King Ansem’s cheek, he was completely terrified and nervous. Was this their king? No it couldn’t be. “Good evening your majesty. We have brought King Ansem and his children with us, and his guards as well” one of the black coats announced. The giant gave out a hmm before nodding and sitting Back in his throne, sitting in his old pose with his head propped up.

“You May rise” he commanded. Kairi and Ansem felt relieved as they stood up. “Greeting King Ansem of Radiant Gardens. I am Emperor Sky, ruler of the Domain of Hearts and current king of the “Castle that grazes the Heaven” he announced. Ansem bowed again “thank you Emperor. We are grateful for your hospitality and for offering the Alliance”. Emperor sky scoffed “we shall talk about it tomorrow. Show them to their rooms, and assign a servant to the king and his children” he ordered.

The black coats rose up “yes your majesty”. They turned and ushered them out of the throne room. Kairi glance back to see the emperor in the same position, but behind a pillar she saw the small boy shyly waving her goodbye as the door closed shut. Eventually they were brought to a well furnished room, with velvet couches, tables and more ornaments. “This is the room you shall be staying in. Your knights have been given the room across from yours”. 

The black coats brought their luggage’s into separate room “Servants have been assigned to you and will arrive shortly. Please enjoy your time here”. They bowed before leaving the king and his family alone. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose “I did not expect this” he groaned. Suddenly he tipped over, Ienzo quickly pulled his fathers arm around his shoulder and supported him, putting a hand to his chest and back.

“Father are you alright?!” Kairi asked. “Yes I’m fine. I’m just a little light headed” he replied. Kairi and Ienzo helped their father to the couch. “It more than what I feared. We have to make sure he accepts the alliance” Ansem said, clearly Distraught. His children nodded.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They turned around as it opened, in came 5 servants. One for each noble “Greetings your majesty. We humble servants greet you to our kingdom” a maid said, then they all bowed. “We were given the duty to guard and serve your every needs. So please ask for anything” she finished, all of them stood up.

She held her hand up “Please pick the servant you would like”. They looked to each other “Kairi. Why don’t you pick first” her father said. She nodded and looked at her choices “umm...I pick you” she said, pointing to a maid. She bowed “thank you princess. I am Fumā, please ask anything of me”. Fumā had short spiky brown hair and blue eyes.

Then the others proceeded to pick their servant. Ienzo chose the butler Zura, he had almost white blond hair and pale blue eyes. Namine and Riku chose the maid Olette who had green eyes and brown medium length hair, and the Butler Hayner with his combed back dirty blond hair and brown eyes. And King Ansem chose the butler Pence, with his dark brown hair and dark eyes. “Supper is not for a while. So would you like to tour the castle and our kingdom?” She asked, a hint of excitement behind her voice. They looked to their father, he rubbed his chin “Alright. But as long as a knight escorts you” he said.

“Yes your majesty” the servants bowed, leaving the room to inform his knights. They returned with a knight each “alright. Let’s get on our way now”. Everyone left their room with their assigned servant and escort, going around to roam around before they have to return for supper.

Later....

“Oh wow! This looks even better up close” Kairi praised as she ran up to a flower bed. Fumā giggled behind her hand, while their knight shook his head quietly chuckling. Currently they took the elevator back down to the lowest level, on the command of princess Kairi.

They roamed around, browsing through the shops and trying out some snacks. “Wow this is so delicious” Kairi squealed, takings a bite out of a strawberry chocolate crepe before sipping out of a cup full of yellow liquid and black balls. “Mmh this is so sweet and tangy. What is this?!” She asked. “Well that’s called mango bubble tea. It’s made of a sweet yellow fruit and ice. The black balls is tapioca, this drink is very popular” Fumā explained.

Kairi squealed and proceeded to wander off again. Forcing Fumā and their knight to be dragged along. Kairi was looking at every shop, but one seemed to peak her interest. She came to a halt in front of a jewelry shop, her eyes scanned all the beautiful glistening jewels and metals. But her eyes lit up when they landed on one.

It was a pair of earring made of silver. They were shaped into dove wings connecting to a star. She admired and wanted these, but she remembered. She didn’t have any way to purchase these, and flaunting that she was a princess from a foreign kingdom wasn’t her thing.

“Are you alright your majesty?”. Kairi flinched startled, she spun around to see her maid and knight. “Y-yes I’m alright” she quickly blurted out. Fumā looked at her curiously, she then leaned to her side to peek at what she was looking at, then she wore a sly grin. “Find something you like, your majesty?” She asked.

Kairi sighed “yeah. Those earrings are really pretty. But... I have no way of paying for it”. Fumā nodded “alright”. She pulled a strange black and gold card out of her pocket, she then walked over to the shop owner and conversed with him. Seconds later she returned with a box of said earrings “here you go princess” handing her the box.

“W-w-what?!” She exclaimed. The maid looked confused “um didn’t you want it?” She asked. “Yes but, you don’t have to get it for me!” She shouted. Fumā giggled “You are a princess of another kingdom, and his majesty’s guest, you must be treated with the upmost care. Plus, the king is paying for it, so you needn’t worry” she explained.

Kairi stopped, did she hear that right. The king is paying for it. Her eyes lit up and Fumā recognized it, the maid regretted informing her.


	2. Introductions, connections and life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made this especially long

2 hours later.....

“Wow. That was fun” Kairi sighed. She was sitting back on the couch with her legs spread. She was breathing hard and sweating from all the fun she just had. Their knight returned to his room while Fumā stood patiently behind the couch with her hands folded. “Indeed your majesty. You seemed to enjoy yourself” she looked to her side “maybe a bit too much” she mused. Kairi looked up and nervously giggled.

In the corner were 4 bags of dresses and accessories. “Heh heh.... yeah” she said blushing. Since Fumā said that it was okay to buy what she wanted, she may have gone overboard by buying some dresses. Then the door swung open to see her sister Naminé and her brother in law laughing, their servants Hayner and Olette following behind them. Namine calmed down and spotted her sister “Hi Kairi, did you have fun” she asked.

“Yeah I did. I got some things” she said. Namine looked confused before noticing the bags off in the far corner. Her eyes widened, Kairi stood up and happily skipped over to the bags, pulling out a very simple but beautiful sundress colored like a sunset. “Pretty isn’t it” Kairi smiled. Naminé was flabbergasted “Kairi. How did you get that?” She said, letting go of Riku and inspecting the dress. “I can answer that” Fumā interrupted.

She cleared her throat “our king gives us a card that contains a certain limit of currency, so we can spend it on what ever his guest wants”. But even after the explanation, Namine still wore the same expression “still. Isn’t this abusing your kings generosity” she said concerned. Fumā was about to answer until their brother and crown prince Ienzo came into the room with his butler Zura in tow. Both holding onto 2 bags each.

“You would not believe how many interesting books they have” he said excitedly. “Brother!?” Namine whined. He stopped “what?”. “Those are all books? How’d you even pay for it?” She questioned. “With the card the king gave to Zura” he answered. Namine was shocked, behind them Fumā and Kairi giggled. She sighed and shook her head “what would father think of this” she scolded. As she said that their king, their FATHER came into the room with a bag in his hand and a crepe in his hand.

His children just stared at him. The room was completely silent, he swallowed what he was eating “I see that you enjoyed himself” he said. If Naminé wasn’t strong enough she would of fainted on the spot. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Pence, the kings assigned servant opened the door to see a handsome well groomed man. He was wearing a white coat and pants, his brown hair combed to the side showing off his ruby red eyes.

Immediately the servant bowed to him “greetings duke Arkham”. He scoffed, they all stood straight “greetings king Ansem. I am Emperor Sky’s younger brother, Arkham Kaiser” he introduced himself, Bowing as well. For some reason kairi thought he looked familiar. “I’ve come to in form you that my brother unfortunately has to attend a meeting. So instead you shall be dining with other nobles, including me”.

He turned about to leave but he stopped with his hand on the door knob “please dress nicely. My king might end his meeting earlier and join us for dinner”. Then he just left, leaving the room to dwell on his words. Then Fumā clapped her hands “well we better not dawdle. Let’s hurry up, we don’t want to keep our host waiting” she said. Immediately the other servants brought their respected guest to their rooms to prepare them. Kairi hastily was pushed into her room. 

The door locked and she was immediately stripped down to her undergarments, revealing her beautiful body and perfect pale skin. She was quite developed, more so than her older sister. Before she knew it, she was brought into the conjoined bathroom. It was large with white tiles, there was a large mirror with a golden frame and various hygiene and beauty products across the counter top. While Kairi was gawking at the clean and pristine washroom, Fumā was drawing a warm bath for her.

“Alright. Remove you under wear and get in so I can wash you” she said, straight to the point. Kairi blushes at how forward and uncaring the maid was but she complied. Well Fumā has been nice so far, she could trust her. She stripped down, and was bare to the world, she slowly got into the bath, relishing in the fact that it was the perfect temperature. Neither boiling hot or freezing cold, just warm.

She sighed as the heat seeped into her skin and eased her body. It was relaxing “princess. What kind of shampoo would you like?” Fumā asked. Kairi looked up to see several bottles of colored liquids lined up on the counter top. She was confused as what these were, but she didn’t care “what is there”. “Well there’s apple, lavender, rose, peach, mango, strawberry, and lily” Fumā listed.

Were these edible? Kairi has no clue, but she liked strawberries a lot. “Umm...strawberry” she decided. Fumā smiled “alright”. She popped open the bottle and orange colored slime oozed out, making a gross squelching noise. Fumā lathered the liquid in her hands until it foamed slightly, “princess, could you try to sit straight” she asked. Kairi complies and adjusted her position “okay. You might want to close your eyes, this might sting. Also do not taste it” she warned.

Kairi closed her eyes and nodded. Second later she could feel Fumā’s delicate and gentle fingers comb through the their, and immediately she smelt something sweet waft through the air. Kairi moaned as she scrubbed the shampoo through her hair. Fumā then proceeded to was the rest of her body with ease. In the end Kairi was sparkling clean and smelling fantastic.

Putting on her underwear, Fumā pulled out the dresses from her luggage, and from the bags she had bought earlier. “Well princess. Take your pick” she said. Kairi immediately went to a elegant yellow dress with puffy shoulders and a tight waist. With little effort Fumā got the dress onto Kairi. Once every thing was put into place, Fumā pulled out a box of cosmetics “Alright. Let’s spruce you up so you go from naturally beautiful to drop dead gorgeous!” she cheered.

Alright blushed from the praise. They spent at least 10 minutes applying make up and doing her hair. After they were done, Fumā wore a smug grin, clearly happy with her work. “Not gonna lie. I out did myself” she praised herself. “D-does it look good?” She asked, nervous. “Of course it looks good. You’re already pretty, so adding a few little touches made you look even more better”. She clapped “now, we mustn’t keep the others waiting”. Fumā then pushed Kairi out the door to where her family and the servants were waiting.

They looked nice. Namine was wearing a sky blue frilly dress that exposed her shoulders, she was wearing pink lip gloss and her hair was in a side braid. Riku was wearing a dark blue suit and black slacks with his hair down. Her brother was wearing a grey suit with a white ascot and a black vest underneath. And her father was wearing a black suit with a purple coat with white fur. Then Namine noticed her younger sister and gasped, alerting the others to her presence. Their jaws dropped.

“Well...how do I look?” She asked. “Beautiful dear sister” Ienzo said. She was wearing the yellow dress she picked out earlier, in addition to red lip stick, eye liner that made her eyes more vibrant, and her hair was tied into a tight neat bun. She giggled and patted out her dress. 

A knock came to the door. Zura opened it to reveal a young boy with combed down pale blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and shorts with pale blue suspenders and tie. He was very adorable. They were confused as to why this child was here until the servants bowed again “Greeting your highness”. He blushed and shrunk beneath their gaze “I-I’m here to bring them to dinner” he answered. 

That makes sense. He then looked to Kairi, unknown to he others they’ve briefly met before, not formally but they did. She smiled then bowed “greetings, I’m princess Kairi”. He smiled “I’m prince Qarexus. You’ve met my older brothers”. Older brothers?........

Wait! Then he’s the younger brother of the Emperor and that duke from earlier. They all bowed to him “greetings young prince. I am King Ansem of Radiant Gardens, it’s a pleasure to meet you” he said. The young prince nodded “um. Can we go now” he asked. He was adorably nervous “yes I am quite famished. Let us go” Namine added.

They followed the young prince out of the room and down the halls. Looking closely at him, he must have been no older than 7 years old. Then they came to a large wooden door, much more plain compared to the door to the throne room, “here we are” he announced. 2 black coat that’s we’re waiting on either side pushed the doors open. Light burst from the open doors, almost blinding them.

Inside was the dining hall, more specifically for more personal or less public dinners (Basically for the king and certain nobles). The was a large wooden table made of rich mahogany, covered by a white silk cloth embroidered with golden string. The carpet was dark purple with dull gold and crimson, the drapes were made of thin high quality material, and the wall papers spotted golden vines over a beige backing.

Mounted on the walls in golden frames were portraits of landscapes and of more people. There were pictures of lands unknown, cold tundras, scorching desserts, damp marshes and vast grass lands. The portraits were of the royal families that their kingdom had Made peace with, like the kingdom of Atlantica or of the kingdom of Corona. Hopefully they would be up there too.

The chandelier was large and shining brightly, and multiple plates and silverware littered the dining table. 

And near the end, there was a large seat (not that smaller than the one in the throne room), presumably for the Emperor. At the end there were multiple people, chatting over tea “I present to you, King Ansem of Radiant Gardens and his children” Fumā announced. They stopped and proceeded to get out of their seats, walking over before bowing “we greet you your majesty”. 

When they stood up, they realized how tall they were, the tallest easily being double kairi’s small size. “Good evening, I am king Ansem. This is my son Ienzo, and my daughters Kairi and Namine. The young man over their is Riku, Naminé’s husband” he introduced, getting a bow out of each of them.

They nodded. Kairi saw Prince Qarexus jogged our from in front of them to stand with their hosts. 

“Greetings I am General Asmodeus, Master of our order of Knights” said the tallest. He had long brown hair that puffed out incredibly and pale blue eyes, he was wearing a plain grey shirt with armor on his arms and legs, and a skirt and rope around his waist. 

“Greetings I am the Wizard Nerobasta, Master of our order of Mages”. He had blue hair and amber eyes, he was wearing a duller and darker blue suit with a red tie and black undershirt.

“Greetings I am Commander Tempest, master of my Zephyr warriors”. He had spiky brown hair that pointed down and brown eyes, he wore a grey suit with a green pocket square and a white under shirt.

“Hi I’m Marquis Fornio, I take care of the emperors pets. Boring I know, but it’s harder than you think”. He had bright red hair tied back into a braid and teal eyes similar to Riku’s. He wore a pale beige robe with his hood down, red gems hung off of a shawl piece while golden bands of fabric were across his chest and wrists.

2 they knew of, Duke Arkham and Prince Qarexus. But the last one was also a child, the same height as the prince. “Hi. I’m Spartan, Second Prince”. He had deep blue eyes and pink hair, he was wearing black shorts and a white shirt, with pale pink suspenders.

The people before them were a interesting bunch, but they were close to the emperor, so they had to be worth something. “Let’s sit down now. Our guest are probably starving” Arkham interjected. “Oh yes of course. Sorry for forgetting” Asmodeus apologized. “No it’s alright” Kairi said. “Then come. Sit so they can serve us”.

They sat down, the hosts across from their guests, with Kairi on the end nearest to the giant chair. First came the appetizers, Lobster bisque and iceberg salad, their guest were surprised from the presentation to its taste, both were fantastic. Then came their entrees, Fillet mignon, grilled smoked salmon and Roasted Cornish game hen. It was even tastier than their appetizers, flavors exploding with every bite.

Then came dessert ones foreign to Ansem and his children. Some jiggly thing called pudding, something cold called sorbet, and some sort of cake called chocolate lava cake. Their hosts are it like it was nothing so they decided to try it out. Kairi scooped a piece of pudding, it was a beautiful yellow color, and it jiggled on her spoon. She popped it into her mouth.

It was sweet and smooth, easily sliding down her throat. Then she moved to the sorbet, it was red and a bit more firm. She put it into her mouth, it was cold and sour. It tasted of wild berries with a hint of vanilla. It melted in her mouth and refreshed her body. Then she got to the “lava” cake.

It looked like your average chocolate cake. But Kairi and her family collectively gasped when they cut into it with a fork. From the cut, chocolate oozed out, flooding the plate, mixing with the cream that was drizzled around it. she scooped up a piece of the cake and the liquid that it was now submerged in. And in an explosion of chocolate, Kairi and her sister melted from the taste, it was near orgasmic for them.

But they were pulled from their high when the doors slammed open. Walking out of the halls was a familiar giant full of a red and gold suit of armor. “My lord” their hosts greeted, bolting up from their, seats to kneel. Kairi and her family were quick to follow, kneeling down as well. Emperor Sky circled around the table and sat in his seat. He snapped his fingers and a trolly full of larger versions of what they ate (except for the dessert) was rolled in. 

The butler pushing it bowed before casting a spell. The food floated up so it was in front of his king. He nodded and waved the servant off, that which he scampered off quickly. Kairi and her family watched as Their main host was about to eat. Their other hosts didn’t care and batted and eye.

The Emperor grabbed the bottom of the bowl carrying the Lobster soup. The black part of his helmet disappeared, revealing what laid inside. But the helmet shadowed his face, preventing them from finding out what he looks like. They watch in a mix of horror and shock as he proceeded to dump the contents of the pot into his helmet, emptying it until only a drop was left. He sighed then proceeded to do the same with the others, dumping the contents of what ever was on the plate into his helmet.

One has to wonder who or what exactly their king is. He dumped the roasted bird into his helmet, bones and all. They heard no chewing, no bones cracking, nothing. It’s like the food evaporated into nothing when he eats it. He slumped back in his chair and sighed, the black part of his helmet shifting back into place.

The he just got up and left, not even saying a word to his guests. He left everyone in the dining room in silence. “Well that was fun. It was a pleasure to meet you all, but it’s quite late. We better get to bed soon” Nerobasta added in.

They were snapped out of their trance “why yes, of course. Ahem... we thank you for the wonderful meal, we bid you good night” Ansem said. Their hosts bowed and left, their assigned servants escorted them back to their room. As they were about to change into their sleep wear, their father and king spoke up.

“I’ve made a decision”. They stopped and turned to look at him. He wore a determined expression, but underneath it was sorrow and an apologetic look. “Kairi.... I’m planning on marrying you to their Emperor” he stated. Everyone gasped, what a shocking thing to say all of a sudden. 

“Father, what are you saying!?” Kairi exclaimed. “Yes father. Why would you offer my sister to that thi-man?!” Ienzo argued. He groaned “so far all we know of him, is that his kingdom is strong. Not only in military, but also in resources. If we form an alliance, and If I marry Kairi to him, not only will it fortify our relationship, but it will no doubt, insure our kingdoms safety” he explained.

It seems Ansem is a good king, thinking about the safety and future of his kingdom, but he is frowned on as a father. Kairi was on the verge of tears “But father-“. “No buts. I’ve decided already, I’ll be telling him tomorrow” he finalized. “But what if he rejects her” Ienzo added.

Then Fumā stepped in “well our majesty is of age. But he’s rejected many offers from certain noble households, including ones from neighboring countries”. “See father. if you offer Kairi to him, he’ll in no doubt reject the offer” namine said. “Do not talk back to me! I have decided and this is final! I am marrying Kairi to him. If he rejects her then he rejects her”.

“But until tomorrow, my decision is final!” He said. It snapped. Kairi started crying her eyes out. failing to wipe it away, she dashed into her room, Fumā hot on her trail. Her siblings reached out to her, but the door to her room slammed shut. Then without saying anything, the others retreated to their rooms, leaving their father alone with pence.

He looked distraught, he clenched his hand “did I do the right thing?” He said out loud. “Um... May I tell you my opinion?”. Ansem spun around to see his assigned servant “oh um..pence was it?”. He bowed “Yes your majesty”. “What would you like to say”, pence stood up “well to them it sounded a little selfish, no offense. But I believe you wanted to help her with something, something she’s been holding onto” he said.

Surprisingly, Ansem nodded “yes. Long ago she befriended a young noble boy called Sora Strife. But the difference in his ranking and him not being heir to his name prevented them from being together. She wanted to elope with him, but Sora refused, wanting Kairi to be happy. In the end I banished him from my kingdom”.

He sighed “that was 2 years ago. Sora never returned, so Kairi has been waiting for him ever since”. Pence nodded from the story “I see. I understand why princess Kairi and her siblings were so adamant about it. But you majesty, I believe you made the right choice”. Ansem looked to the servant “thank you for that”.

Inside kairi’s room...

Kairi was sitting against her beds head board. wearing her night gown she was hugging a pillow, burying her face in it as she curled into a ball. Her tears stained the pillow, making a large wet mark. Fumā was patiently standing beside her bed with her hands folded, looking distraught as well.

Eventually, Kairi cried herself to sleep. Fumā adjusted her and draped her with a blanket, turning off the lights and leaving the room. She left and grouped up with the other servants in their break room “how’s the king” Hayner asked, drinking some coffee. “He’s alright. He’s sorta regretting saying that earlier” pence replied.

“Well he should be sorry about it” Hayner and Zura huffed. Olette smacked Hayner on the back of the head. “Ow! What was that for?!”. The green eyed girl crossed her arms “he’s still a king. Show him some respect”. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head “sorry”. Olette huffed and took a seat.

Then the door swung open to reveal Fumā. They turned to her “Hows the princess” Zura deadpanned, sipping his tea. “She’s alright. She just needed to calm down” she said, going over to pour herself some tea. “But she is pretty. Do you think the emperor will actually reject her” pence added.

“Maybe. But we can only wait for the results” Zura mused, chugging the rest of his Tea.

The next day.....

Kairi was wearing a lavender colored dress. It had pleated sleeves, and a pleated trim dress, a purple corset around her waist and her hair in a braid. Ienzo was wear a dark green blue suit with a blue tie and a white undershirt. Namine and Riku were both wearing baby blue clothes, Naminé’s a dress with slim arms and riku’s a suit with black lapels. Naminé’s hair was in a ponytail, with chopsticks.

Their father was wearing his red cape with a black suit and red tie. His gold crown resting upon his head and his kingdom symbol on his cape. They sat silently in the waiting room, until a servant came by to inform them that Emperor Sky was waiting.

They walked through the halls, Ansem at the front with Kairi directly behind. They arrived at the familiar large golden doors. They opened to reveal the Emperor sitting in his Throne. Now since the room was better lit, they realized the intricacy of his throne. It had red velvet that flowed perfectly into the carpet, it was made of multiple panels but they saw that the back was made of hundreds of swords. The arms seemed to made of gold, sculpted into the visage of humans reached to him.

Adding the beautiful throne made his presence ever so intimidating. They knelt in front of him, the girls dresses puffing out as they lowered themselves. “good morning Emperor Sky” Ansem greeted. “As well to you, King Ansem” he responded. Wow they actually spoke properly for once. “You May stand” Sky commanded. They all rose to their feet.

“So. Regarding the Alliance I proposed”. Everyone tensed as they anticipated the answer. He pushed himself up from his throne “I, Sky Kaiser. Emperor of the Domain of Hearts, hereby form and alliance with Radiant Gardens. So from this moment on henceforth, our two kingdoms shall be at peace at one another” he proclaimed.

Everyone was surprised, but they were internally celebrating. “But. Should your party decide to lash against us, punishment is due” he proclaimed, swiping his arm. They froze, before bowing “yes! Thank you your majesty. My kingdom and I shall forever be indebted to you. We dare not to offend you” Ansem said.

Sky nodded his head, but then he added something. “I am pleased to hear that you agree to the terms. But, I have one condition, no a request before making it final” he said. Ansem and the others stood “Why of course. Name it, and I will use the best of my ability to appease your wish”. Emperor sky slowly walked over until he was directly in front of Ansem, casting his intimidating shadow over his guest.

Suddenly he got to his knee, with his right arm resting on his knee, and his other hand propping himself up against the floor. “King Ansem of Radiant Gardens, I ask of you. In order to fortify our relationship, will you give me your daughter’s. Princess Kairi’s hand in marriage” he asked, opening his hand to them.

They were absolutely shocked. The man in front of them, the one who has repeatedly denied the offers of marriages from other noble families, is asking Ansem for his daughters hand in marriage. They all gaped at him with wide eyes. “I beg your pardon your majesty, but. Could you please repeat that” Ansem asked. Emperor Sky chuckled and shook his head slightly “I would like your daughters hand in marriage. I’ve become...” he turned to look at her.

She could feel his gaze, even under his helmet. “I’ve become interested in her” he said. Kairi shivered when he said that, she didn’t feel uncomfortable, she actually felt something different, something.... familiar. “If that is what you wish for, then I am happy to oblige. Truth be told, I was planning to wed my daughter to you” he said.

Emperor Sky hummed. “Is that so... well. I’m happy that you deem me worthy to be wedded to your daughter” he said. He then turned back to Kairi “please, come closer”. She gulped and looked around nervously, everyone was gazing at her, from her family to the servants. She nodded slightly and quickly made her way to the front.

Now she was standing in front of him. Scratch that, she was standing more underneath him. She was looking directly up, while Emperor Sky was looking directly down at her. His hidden gaze was almost strong enough to make her knees buckle, but her body was tense and her blood went cold.

With his giant armored glove he reach for Kairi. Her eyes widened as they came closer, his sharp fingers glistening in the light. Staring at him in fear, she didn’t realize that he was gently caressing her face with his finger, “you’re quite beautiful. Did you know that” he asked her in a hushed tone, one that only she could hear.

Scared for her life she shook her head. He retracted his hand and stood to his full height, the metal of his armor creaking. Now that she was up close, she could feel the strength of his presence. Her legs wobbled beneath her dress. 

Suddenly Emperor Sky exploded in a flash of blinding light. Everyone closed their eyes and threw up their arms as the light burst out. From the outside of the castle, light Shown through the stained glass, sending colored light into the sky. As quick as it began, the light died down.

Once the light ceased its violent glow, Kairi and the others slowly opened their eyes and lowered their arms. Their eyes widened and they threw their arms to their sides. No longer stood the tall emperor wearing red and gold armor, now standing in front of her was a similar set of armor.

It had less horns on the helmet, but it still made his helmet look like a crown. His shoulders were smaller and less armor was on his body, a red and dark grey body suit was underneath the armor. Multiple crown symbols adorned his body, and his boots looked more akin to a jester’s. Finally his gloves were made of black leather and a gold cape was attached to his back.

He was standing directly in front of Kairi, only a foot away. Compared to her, he was at least a head and a half taller. “My word, he’s actually done it. He has dismissed his perfect guard” someone announced. They looked to their side to see someone wearing an armored robe, gauntlets and boots, and a helmet with curved horns on the side and one large horn jutting out from the front.

He walked over, his helmet dismantling itself and folding onto his shoulders to reveal the Wizard Nerobasta, with his Blue hair on full display. “Lord Nerobasta? What do you mean?” Kairi Questioned. He stopped and looked between the princess and his king “our king only removes his armor when he sleeps or takes a bath. If he has taken it off right now, that means he trusts you enough to shed his war armor”.

He kept inspecting Kairi up close, making her uncomfortable in a different way. “Nerobasta. Could you please stop eyeing my fiancé” Sky sighed. “Fiancé” the others screamed internally. Kairi felt her face heat up, he called her his fiancé, already?! “Your fiancé! My word this is a momentous ocassion, why we must start planning I-“. “Nerobasta!” Sky shouted.

The blue haired wizard stopped, then he bowed “I apologize your majesty”. “That’s alright, for now we should worry on the current matter at hand. Get the forms to finalize our alliance. The wedding comes later” he ordered. “Why yes of course. I get things ready right away!” Nerobasta then hightailed it out of there, shouting out things that were incomprehensible. Sky shook his head and sighed. 

He looked back to Kairi and took her hands into his. “I know it was too sudden. I apologize for announcing that you were my fiancé”. Kairi shook her hands “no! No! It’s fine. I didn’t mind” she blurted out, her face turning red. Sky chuckled lowly and let go of her hands, opting to cup her cheek in his palm. It was warm and inviting, she didn’t know why but Kairi nuzzled into his hand.

“With or without make up, you look beautiful” he cooed. He brushed his thumb against her cheek, making her more relaxed. “I’ve held onto this for this specific occasion”, he reach behind him and pulled out a small black box. He popped it open, and she gasped, bringing her hands to her face. Her family was also awestruck, but the servants had a happy smile on their faces.

Inside the box was a golden ring with a pink gem cut into a star. The band of the ring had smaller diamonds imbedded into it. It sparkled in the light, almost like an actual star. He pulled the ring out of the box and closed the box, stuffing back into a pocket. He lifted her left hand and slipped it onto her ring finger, letting her admire it.

“Wow” she whispered, gazing at it lovingly. It looked amazing, but she snapped back to reality when she realized it was a wedding ring, and that Emperor Sky was the one who placed it on her finger. He gently grabbed her hand and lifted it up, so that he got a good look of the ring on her finger. “Hmm. I was right, pink does suit you” he commented. Kairi’s face became as red as her hair, she doesn’t know why. but without the echo in his voice, it sounded familiar.

Then Sky turned his head, then he let go of her hand “I’m terribly sorry. But it’s seems I have to tend to something right now”. He clapped his hands “Eraqus!”. Suddenly a man walked out from behind a pillar. He had green eyes and long white hair, he was wearing long white gloves, a black trench coat with shoulder pads, large boots, and a white vest underneath.

Sky hummed “Eraqus. Could you please bring our guests and my fiancé on a tour around the castle”. He nodded “yes. Understood my lord” he stood up and threw his arms in an inviting way “this way please”. Kairi and them looked to Sky, he just nodded assuringly. But when Kairi looked back, he leaned closer to her ear “I’ll see you later. We will talk soon”.

before she could say anything, he walked away, Leaving them alone. Kairi looked to her family, they were still awestruck about what had just happened. “Wow. Not even a day and the Emperors already infatuated with her”. They all turned to see Ienzo’s servant Zura leaning against the wall with the other servants beside him. Fumā and Olette scowled at him, the former slapping him on the arm.

“Ow! What was that for? Oh, let me guess. Do not Mock the Emperor” he snarled. “Actually it was because you’re a jerk. But that works to” she giggled. The pale blonde servant roles his eyes. “Ahem!” Someone cleared their throat. They remembered the man that Emperor Sky summoned. He was patiently standing by the door to the left. of the throne. “Oh I forgot. C’mon!” Kairi called, prompting the others to follow.

Once they were following Eraqus close behind, they started chatting away. “That went better than I thought. I expected things to go differently” Ienzo commented. “How so brother?” Namine asked. “Well for starters, he immediately agreed to the alliance between our kingdoms, And! he was the one to ask for Kairi’s hand in marriage” he said. “Yes you’re right. I wonder why he chose Kairi out of all the other options. Oh! No offense sister” she apologized.

The red head shook her head “no worries. I was also wondering the same thing”. “Well in the end, you and your kingdom with benefit from today, father-in-law” Riku said. Ansem nodded. They came to a stop at a large double wooden door “alright. Let’s start here”. Eraqus threw the doors open, it lead to outside. In a court was General Asmodeus and various young men and women. He was standing with his arms crossed while the men and women were training. Weights, running, Sparring, they were doing it all.

“This is where we train our knights. Right now they’re honing their strength, defense and endurance”. Eraqus closed the doors and lead them further down the hall to another double door. It was made of steel, and painted a blue color. Eraqus opened it to reveal, Nerobasta with his helmet and robe and more men and women. They were wielding various swords and staffs.

The Wizard was standing on a round pedestal, with his students surrounding him. He was waving a large sword around, letters and symbols made of magic floated in the air. “This is where we train our mages and magicians. Right now they’re learning offensive, defensive and support magic”. They were able to get a better look, the students were righting in books, recording down the lesson.

Eraqus closed the doors again “let’s continue”. They followed him to a door made of white quartz, weird choice of material. He opened it to reveal commander tempest and a terrifying lay deep and large room. He was wearing armor and a skull mask. They looked down, jumping and running up pillars, walls and various obstacle were men and women.

They kept on jumping, flipping, spinning and rolling all over the place. Tempest was standing in a pole in the middle of the room. “This is where we train our Zephyr warriors. Right now they’re honing their speed, agility and reflexes”. They saw saw one particular woman jump more than 11 feet. Eraqus shut the door again and walked down the hall. “So is this your military?” Ansem questioned. “Why yes your majesty. But this is only a fraction. We have other kinds of military power, but those are mainly the soldiers” the white haired noble explained.

They came to another door, this time it was made of wood and looked more like a cabin door. He swung it open and invited them in. Inside the room was a large open space, a large skylight illuminated the room to reveal large barred cages. Some were as small as a crate, while the biggest were the size of houses. A medium sized one shook with a loud snarl.

Everyone but Eraqus jumped back startled. “What was that!?” Namine exclaimed, clutching onto her husband. “That your majesty. Is a dream eater” a voice said from above. He jumped down, landing perfectly on his feet. He was wearing a beige robe and a helmet that resembled a bird of prey. “Good afternoon your majesty. It is I, marquis Fornio” I greeted, taking of his helmet to reveal his bright red hair.

“It’s a surprise, but a pleasure to see you all” he said, Bowing with his helmet to his chest like a hat. They bowed back, “Marquis Fornio. What exactly is a dream eater?” Kairi asked. He smirked “why this is one”. He walked over to a medium sized one and unlatched the lock, swinging the door opened with a deafening creak. Kairi curiously leaned closer to peer into the cage. But her sister pulled her back as, they all backed away scared. “Don’t worry. It’s safe” Fornio reassured.

That didn’t ease them up at all, in fact it made them more tense. They heard a low growl. Then, they spotted glowing yellow eyes from inside the cage. The creature blinked a couple times, before coming closer. Namine presses herself closer to riku while everyone else (except for Kairi) slowly inches away.

Then in a unexpected turn, a small animal bounced out of the cage. It was blue with a white belly, small black paws and short tail, a pink horn and yellow cross eyes. On its back was a large pink symbol that resembled a heart. Upon seeing it, Namine immediately eased up and with her sister, let out a “Awww!”. It was bouncing around, adorably yipping as it roamed the open space. “This one is called a meow-wow, one of the most docile of them all” Fornio explained.

Kairi unconsciously walked closer to it and crouched down, her hands resting on her knees. It stopped and looked at her, cocking it’s head to the side curiously. It turned and bounced towards her, stopping just in front of her. Ansem was scared for his daughter “Kairi, be carefu-“. But the red haired princess extended out her hand. The dream eater sniffed her hand, before gently licking her palm. Kairi giggled as it ticked. 

The dream eater then made its way closer, nudging her hand away so it could nuzzle up against her legs. She carefully extended her hands, she placed it on its back and felt its soft, smooth fur and soft, pliable body. She started scratching it, the meow-wow yipped before it started to purr. It rolled over, allowing Kairi to rub its belly. “Wow! So cute and so fluffy. You like that don’t you” she cooed, rubbings it’s belly more enthusiastically.

Namine left her husband and family to join her younger sister. She knelt beside her sister to admire the cute creature. Then something came to her “you said one of the more docile ones. Right marquis Fornio?” She asked. He smiled “indeed. We have dream eaters for recreational and therapeutic reason, like a meow-wow like that one. But there are ones that can be used for combat, like this one”.

He opened a large but more narrow cage. Then something leaped out of the cage and trotted over to the girls. It looked like a horse but with bright eye searing colors, but the most surprising were the two wings that jutted from its back. It whinnied and shook its head, snorting as it clopped its hoof twice against the floor.  
Fornio walked up to it and brushed its mane before petting its head.

“This is a Pegaslick. We use these ones for flight, or for sports events. They’re very loyal, but very stubborn” he explained, continuing to brush its mane. He clicked his tongue, the Horse dream eater nodded and trotted over the to the flaxen haired girl. Namine squeaked in surprise as the Pegaslick walked up to her, staring her straight in the eyes. 

Slowly and carefully she stood to her feet, the Dream eater following her movement. Once she stood to full height, it circled around her. It stood back in front of her and bowed, flapping its wings once. Namine just gazed at it, wondering what it was doing. “So, it deems you worthy. Huh. That was fast”. Namine jumped at the voice, she turned around to see Marquis Fornio standing behind her.

“This one in particular prefers people who hold themselves well. Those who have a sense of self preservation. Am I right?” He questioned. Namine was speechless, he was spot on, she only nodded. The noble man nodded. Suddenly there was a loud roar and a huge thud, one strong enough to shake the room slightly. But it was enough to make them all stumble, well all except for Fornio.

“What was that?” Ienzo questioned. Fornio sighed and shook his head, “one of our kings pets. I think it’s around his feeding time”. Suddenly the room shook again, followed by the crash of a barred metal door. Fornio threw his head back and groaned “I’ve been telling them. We need to update the metal!”. The room continued to shake and get more violent as something large treaded closer.

The large creature knocked and bumped into other cages, riling up the other animals. Between a stack of cages, Kairi spotted two glowing red eyes looking around before landing on her. She froze as they got closer.

From the shadows a giant white and gold dragon emerged. It had 2 sharp back angled horns on either side of its head, a long neck, large winged arms that were currently folded, 2 strong and taught legs with 3 clawed toes, and a 3 sharp forked tail.

It had what resembled a gold crown made of horns, its snout was curved and red glowing eyes. It stopped in front of everyone and raised its head, giving out a loud high pitched roar. Everyone covered their ears. The Meow-wow, jumped up startled and hid behind Kairi. 

The Pegaslick stood on its back legs and kicked around, bolting past the dragon into its own cage. The dragon quietly watched as the dream eater horse ran off. It turned back to the others and crawled closer, the closest being Kairi. But Fornio got in front of her and stood in its path.

He had his arms crossed. The dragon huffed and blew air towards everyone, ruffling their clothes. “This is duke Arkham’s dragon. He breaths out ice” Fornio said. “Breathes out ice?” Ienzo questioned. At that moment, Arkham’s dragon breathed out freezing air, that froze the floor and walls partially.

When they exhaled, they could see their own breath. Fornio walked closer to the dragon and started stroking its snout. He turned to the others “I think it’s best if you guys leave now”. “Indeed” Eraqus said, opening the door back up. “Your majesties” he called. Kairi stood up, but she gazed back down at the meow-wow that was nuzzling against her leg. She rubbed his head one last time before it waddled away, accidentally bumping into the dragons leg before walking back into its cage.

“They’re really cage trained” Riku muttered. The others left the dragon and Fornio in the room, moving down the hall to the last room. They came to a door that looked fairly new, it being made of shiny wood. Eraqus opened the door to reveal a large room with a giant sitting down and a man wearing silver armor and clothing. They both turned to them when they heard the door open.

“This is the prince’s play room” Eraqus explained. They all walked in “but where are the princes?” Kairi asked. The giant stood to full height, it was a bit larger than Emperor Sky’s large armor. They walked closer to them. Suddenly the giant started to emit steam, and the silver man had silver light swirling around him.

They were both engulfed by their element. When it dispersed, only the two young princes were left. “Hiya”, “good evening” the peppy pink haired, and the bashful blonde hair princes greeted. Again, the king and his children were dumbfounded. “Uh, what just happened?” Riku questioned. “I can answer that” Eraqus spoke up, walking past them to stand beside the princes.

“Both of them have special powers, because of the previous kings blood line. Our royalty is born with powerful magic, but it’s random, so the only way to figure out their power is when they first use them”. He raised his hands over their heads “Prince Spartan is able to grow into a giant, while Prince Qarexus can grow larger and turn his body pliable. Allowing him to contort his body” Eraqus explained. “So the children of the previous king have powers?” Namine asked to make sure.

He was about to answer, but a bell rang out “ooh! It’s seems supper is ready. We better return” He said. They followed the white haired noble out. “bye, bye!”, “Goodbye” the princes waved. They walked further down the hall, getting closer to a cloudy stain glass door. “Sorry to be a nuisance. But may I ask what’s in that door” Kairi asked. He shook his head “it’s no issue princess. That door just leads to the kings personal garden outside. You can ask to visit later if you’d like” he said, as they walked past it.

They got to the large dining room again to see Emperor Sky in smaller version of the large chair, chatting with someone in a tattered brown cloak with the hood up. He noticed them and stood up, as well as his companion. “Greetings emperor Sky” Eraqus greeted. Sky nodded and walked around him to Kairi. He held his hand out, Kairi not knowing what to do she placed her left hand in his.

He chuckled. Suddenly the jaw of his helmet shifted and split into two, revealing his pink lips and bronze tanned skin. With out warning, her brought her hands to his face and kissed her hand, pressing his surprisingly soft lips to her thin fingers. Then She remembered they were to be married, she wondered what those lips would feel like if she kissed him on the li-.... Kairi felt her face heat up at the thought, she turned her head embarrassed. He smirked and gave out a low chuckle, why did she find it familiar?

“Oh! So this is your famed Fiancé” the man in the brown cloak mused. He walked up to them, he was tall, but not like Asmodeus, but a head and a half smaller than the general. “My oh my. You’re quite the looker, no wonder he chose you” he teased, poking at the emperors exposed cheek. The emperor pouted and swatted the hand away. Sky cleared his throat, and spoke in a deep voice “Princess Kairi, this is Ianis vita Fulgrim. Or in simple terms the previous emperor”.

The figure pulled off his hood to reveal a man with brown spiky hair with some grey locks and at the roots. He wore a white mask that only cover his right eye and cheek, but his other eye was a deep blue color. “Greetings princess. It’s a pleasure to meet you, and I must say. I’m quite lucky to have a pretty woman such as you as my future daughter-in-law” he complimented. Kairi blushed again, Sky groaned and shook his head.

Fulgrim laughed wholeheartedly and playfully smacked him on the back a couple times “hah hah hah. Oh lighten up. You weren’t like this two years ago, so why are you such a sour puss now” he teased. “because I’m the emperor now, and I’d like to be seen as responsible as reliable by my people” Sky argued.

Fulgrim shook his head “well whatever, I’ll be taking my leave. see you soon” he said. He pulled up his hood and left the dining room. The others walked to their seats, Kairi sitting beside her fiancé “why isn’t he joining us for dinner?” Ansem questioned. “Well he’s retired. All he wants to do is travel and wander around” Sky explained. Then for the next hour they ate and told stories.

Once they were done Sky stood up “I’ll have some maids help you with the preparations for the wedding. It will be in a week, so you’ll have plenty of time”. He held her hand again and kissed it “and I’ll be waiting for it” he said. Again Kairi’s face went red. The Emperor then left, leaving Kairi and her family behind. She was happy but she realized “in a week? It’s so close” she told herself. But she decided, it will benefit both her and her kingdom. 

And maybe.... just maybe.... she could find Sora.


End file.
